deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace (Final Fantasy) vs Elizabeth (Persona)
Pre Episode Cue Music 1 *Ring!* Nova: Oh, not now! Allie, you pick it up! Alice: You're only saying that so you can turn the game around behind my back, aren't you? Theodore: Never fear, I shall answer the call to justice myself! ...He-''' '''Boomstick: GUYS! You've gotta get your asses over to LA right now! Nova: This is a bad time, boss! Unless you've been accused of murder- Boomstick: That's exactly what happened! Theodore: At last! I can finally make my skills of defense known to the-''' GAME SET! ... Nova: Really Allie? Really? Alice: It is not my fault that you were distracted. But, it seems I must remind everybody that we still have a show to run. '''Boomstick: Well, that's not a problem! You guys can just prerecord episodes or do them on the road. What's really important is breaking me out of the slammer! Theodore: Very well, sir. We won't let you down! Alice: If that is the plan, then may I suggest the next episode? It would be a fascinating experiment. Description Ace vs Elizabeth 2.png Ace vs Elizabeth-0.png Ace vs Elizabeth C.png This What If Death Battle features Ace from Final Fantasy Type 0 and Elizabeth from Persona 3. Normally, you wouldn't think that cards would make for a good weapon but these fighter's magical prowess may change your mind on that. Interlude Nova: Anybody here like play 52 Card pickup? No? Well there are some fighters out there who beg to differ. Alice: The role of the Death Dealer takes great skill to pull off but using magic can certainly make the task easier. Theodore: As is the case with Elizabeth, the lethal elevator attendant. Nova: Oh, yeah! Isn't she your sister? Theodore: I believe you're thinking of a different Theodore, Nova. Besides, shouldn't you already know my sister? She's your best friend for-''' Alice: My sarcasm detectors are at a blaring off at the moment, you know. '''Theodore: Right... I knew that... And then there's Ace, the leader of Class Zero. Nova: Smooth. I'm Nova, and these are my assistants Alice and Theodore. Alice: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a-'' '''Theodore: DEATH BATTLE!' Alice: I do believe it was my turn to say it this time. Theodore: My apologies. Ace Cue Music 2 Theodore: The land of Orience is... pretty f*cked up to say the least. In this land there exists four kingdoms: the Dominion of Rubrum, the Milites Empire, the Kingdom of Concordia, and the Lorican Alliance. Nova: Orience used to be a peaceful place... But everything changed when the Fire Nation atta- Theodore: Nova, wrong backstory! No, everything changed when the expansionist Milites Empire and their leader High Commander Cid attacked. Needless to say, the Dominion of Rubrum was one of the first targets on the man's list. Alice: Luckily, each kingdom housed it's own unique crystal and military force. Rubrum in particular held an academy responsible for training underage young teens in the use of combat and magic in an effort to defend their nation. Nova: This is starting to sound suspiciously like RWBY... Theodore: Oh, everything just gets worse from this point. Cid had somehow found a way to neutralize the crystal of Rubrum and render its forces helpless against his ruthless assault. So many young soldiers were mercilessly cut down, the city was burning to ashes, all hope had seemed lost for Rubrum... Alice: But a brave group of 12 students refused. With theirs hearts full of determination, they had managed to retain their magical powers and rose up to liberate their burning capital and save their nation from total annihilation! Nova: This group of students was known simply as Class Zero, their leader a blonde boy who went by the name of Ace. As the fearless leader, Ace is always calm and level headed though he does hide some childish tendencies inside. He also has the unique ability to... Remember the dead? Alice: It's a very long story to say the least. Theodore: Surprisingly enough, Ace is the only member of his unit that doesn't use a traditional weapon at all. Sure, fellow member Deuce uses a flute in battle but at least she doesn't physically whack people with it! Alice: Ace's deck of cards may not sound so intimidating at first but he backs his arsenal up with some powerful magic. Pretty much everybody is capable of using magic to great degrees and Ace is no different. Ace prefers to keep his foes at a distance, so he'll often be found chucking cards at them from far away. Nova: He's also capable of summoning cards to orbit his body like a makeshift shield or delaying his shot to launch multiple cards at once. All of this is pretty rudimentary compared to Ace's main trump cards. Pun intended. Ace can also focus his attacks in on enemy weak points to either do massive damage or just kill them outright using Kill sight. Perfect for dealing with any Giant Enemy Crabs. Alice: That might not be historically accurate... Theodore: By using Cut Cards, Ace can add additional effects to his attacks such as exploding on impact, temporarily stopping a foe, or even recovering some of his own vitality. He can even lay cards on the ground to act as makeshift landmines. Alice: That being said, Ace's ranged offense is mitigated by his glass cannon tendencies. He can't afford to take too much punishment in battle but luckily, Ace can teleport short distances to easily avoid most attacks. '' Nova: All members of Class Zero are very adept at offensive and healing magic and Ace is no different. Their use of the basic elements: Fire, Ice, and Thunder can be heavily customized for a plethora of different effects like bigger explosions, spread shots, or even homing missiles. '''Theodore: That said, the actual use of magic does have a limit just like in any RPG. You're pretty much boned in that category once you run out of MP. But, Ace is able to power up and recover his magic by absorbing phantoma from the foes he kills.' Yes I said kills. War is hell, and Class Zero would end up learning that time and time again. Nova: Yeah, there are plenty of good reasons this game got an M rating. A member of Class Zero being defeated in battle really does result in death. Sure, they can be revived pretty easily but it is expensive as all hell! Ace is also capable of summoning eidolons to aid his team in battle but... Alice: The act of summoning an Eidolon costs the summoner his or her life and the Eidolon itself runs on a time limit, so it's hardly the best strategy out there. Ace's next best attack is the Cannon Laser, a goddamn laser beam which pretty much speaks for itself. Theodore: And with his ultimate weapon the Black Trump, Ace has a very small chance of instantly killing a foe with a basic attack. So, the next time a crazy ass dictator even thinks about massacring the innocents again, you know just who you can call on. Ace: When nine and nine meet nine, the depths of reason shall stir. When the seal of creation is broken, a voice like thunder shall sound, and thou shalt know—We have arrived. Elizabeth Cue Music 3 Theodore: Welcome to the Velvet Room. Alice: Huh. You were right. The resemblance IS uncanny. Theodore: I'm telling you, wrong Theodore. But I DO look good in this attendant's suit, no? Nova: Do you think you could at least ditch the mask?! Theodore: Of course not! *ahem* The Velvet Room is a mysterious place that exists between the realms of consciousness, and those who inhabit it are even stranger still. Alice: That's a bit of an understatement when it come's to Elizabeth, one of the Room's various assistants. She had lived fairly modestly with little memory of the world outside, but everything changed when she entered the services of one Minato Arisato. Nova: Uh, no. It's Makoto Yuki. Theodore: Really? I was under the impression it was-''' Alice: The P3 Hero doesn't exactly HAVE a common name. You can thank Atlus for that. Elizabeth's outlook on the world changed entirely through her interactions and subsequent dates with Minato. Nova: Yeah, the guy's a real stud. Not only does he end up sleeping with this all powerful being, but he also does the same with every other girl he knows! Plus an android! And I don't mean the phone. '''Theodore: The protag's playboy nature aside, his interactions with the Velvet Room attendant would one day cease when he sacrificed his life to save the world from The Fall. Nova: Oh, I'm convinced otherwise! I bet he just faked his death, dyed his hair, fled to the country, and changed his name to Yu Narukami to avoid the wrath of the all the chicks he swooned over! Thus the cycle continues- Alice: No. Long story short, Minato became the Great Seal to prevent an eldritch abomination from ever bringing The Fall again. Elizabeth would then abandon the Velvet Room to go on a journey to save the boy from his unfortunate fate. Theodore: Elizabeth contains the Persona Compendium with her at all times: A book containing the records of every possible Persona and fusion. She literally can use any Persona in the book and can switch between them freely but she does have her favorites. Nova: Lovable mascot Jack Frost specializes in giving people the cold shoulder, Fire Golem Surt specializes in the flames, Thor (Not the Marvel character) naturally uses divine thunder, and Cu Chulainn can blow anything away with his strong winds. Alice: She can summon the voice of God Metatron and the deceased spirit Alice to instantly kill foes with light and darkness respectively. Nebiros dishes out annoying status effects and Masakado simply nukes everything in sight with Megidolaon. She has dozens if not hundreds of other options to choose from but her all time favorite Persona is Thanatos, God of Death. Theodore: You know, that same scary ass monstrosity the protagonist summoned at the start of Persona 3? Badass design aside, Thanatos is an absolute beast in combat. It's capable of blasting foes with every element, slicing foes to bits with its blade, and it can even trap a victim inside a coffin to beat down on them further. Nova: Even without the use of her Persona, Elizabeth can still whack you on the head with her Compendium, throw boomeranging cards at your face, or ruthlessly assault a downed opponent! Can anything really stop this girl? Alice: Well, while each Persona has a different set of elemental weaknesses and resistances. Though, it does seem Elizabeth is capable of hacking around the system so that none of her Personas have weaknesses. While Elizabeth does hold incredible power in her hands, her personality certainly suggests otherwise. Also, any damage taken by a Persona will simultaneously be felt by the user. Enough damage can break it and render the Persona temporarily unusable. Nova: Elizabeth here has a highly curious and silly demeanor. Yet, behind all that lies a manipulative mastermind with the sole purpose of terrorizing her little brother! Theodore: Please don't stare at me like that. You know at least Clover wouldn't dot hat to me... Yeah, she doesn't treat every situation seriously but the last thing you ever want to do is piss her off. She'll fully heal herself with Diarahan and nuke your ass to the ground with a max damage Megidolaon! And it's deceptively easy to set this chick off too! Nova: Not to mention she has a yearly routine of going off to the Abyss of Time with the intent of one shotting Erebus, the very abomination that Minato had given his life to protect the world from! She's so casual about her fighting that she just lays on the ground looking bored instead of getting KO'd if she loses a fight! Alice: Appearances truly can be deceiving, and Elizabeth will make sure you learn of this the hard way. Elizabeth: I made my living as an elevator attendant, but... I know several effective ways of inflicting pain... Don't worry, I am not as fragile as I look. Try to kill me, if you can... Interlude 2 Nova: Alright! The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Alice: I suppose that means it's time for a- Theodore: DE- OW! Alice: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle Pre Fight ''Rubrum- Simulation Arena '' Cue Music 4 "Hmph. Is that supposed to be your trump card?" Ace quipped as he forced a small battalion of virtual soldiers into exploding violently. Ace quickly teleported to the side to avoid an incoming barrage of gunfire, which he quickly responded to with a blinding thunderbolt. A lone soldier attempted to sneak up on the young boy unnoticed only to receive an exploding card to the face at point blank. WAVE CLEAR! Prepare yourself for Wave 20! "Impressive. I seem to be setting a new record for myself." The card dealer remarked as his enemies began to materialize on the field. Chief among them was an enormous Behemoth that easily dwarfed the leader of Class Zero. The lumbering beast breathed a stream of smoke at the young boy, prompting him to run up the nearby wall to make his way above the breath. And not a moment too soon, the smoke flashed violently and exploded in a matter of seconds. Ace leaped off the wall to throw a handful of cards at the beast, but he was soon interrupted by a rather unexpected drop in. "Going DOOOOOOOWN!" *Crash!* Cue Music 4.5 Ace had to guard his eyes once more as the arena was engulfed in another massive explosion. When he came back to his senses, he noticed that his virtual opponents for the final wave had all been defeated, their bodies fading into data yet again. In their place was... a lady dressed as an elevator attendant? That was Elizabeth, former Velvet Room attendant who had seemed to have gotten lost again. "Oh dear. I seem to have strayed far off my intended course, but at least I stuck the landing again!" She exclaimed with glee. Ace was confused to say the least. "Excuse me but... Who are you supposed to be?" "I am Elizabeth. It is a pleasure to make your appearance? ...allegiance? ...oh, acquaintance! Where might we be at the moment?" Ace was nearly at a loss for words at the moment. "We're in the virtual arena..." "Oh my! Do you truly refer to the brutal stadiums in which brave soldiers would risk their lives killing one another in sport for the promise of gold and riches? I have always wanted to see a bout myself." Ace continued to scratch his head in confusion. "If that is the case, then I simply must request to have a bout with you, young man. You seem quite strong and... you remind me of a certain someone." Ace regained much of his composure at this point and quickly accepted her challenge. "Are you sure about this ma'am? These battles are much more dangerous then they-" Cue Music 5 Elizabeth suddenly stomped the ground. "Did you just call me ma'am? I'll have you know I am much more youthful than you may believe! Alas, I am not as fragile as I appear. Be sure to fight as if you intend to kill, and I shall gladly do the same in kind. Your fate is in the cards." The lady in blue stated as she drew out the Persona Compendium FIGHT! Ace opened up by throwing a handful of cards at the elevator attendant which were promptly swatted away like flies. "Intriguing." Elizabeth's body glowed blue for a moment as the fire Golem Surt emerged to slash at ace with its burning blade. Ace leaped above the swing and landed atop the blade, his feet were protected from the flames with the use of magic. "How about if I fight fire with fire?" Ace chucked another handful of cards into the Golem's face and leaped above the Persona to drop an exploding fireball on it. To the blonde's surprise, Surt seemed to be completely reenergized by the bombardment. "That mistake will cost you." Elizabaeth calmly stated as Ace's immediate surroundings were engulfed in flames. Ace immediately warped away to avoid the blast. He retaliated by encasing the golem in a block of ice, which shattered in seconds. Elizabeth threw her own set of cards at the boy but Ace intercepted them with his own. "I suppose it's time for us to chill out now." Elizabeth opened the Compendium and summoned the tiny demon Jack Frost. Ace knew the new Persona would be more dangerous than it looked if his experiences with Tonberries were to be believed. The ground beneath his feet turned to ice, prompting the blonde to jump into the air to avoid the icy stalagmites that followed. Ace dropped another fireball down on the icy field before quickly disappearing again. Jack Frost suddenly turned around to give the boy an icy punch to the mid section. "That was quite predictable. You'd be surprised how often people do that in action flicks." Elizabeth warned. The Persona let loose a stream of icy breath, but Ace fled from sight once more, a strange red orb was in his place. Another card struck Frost from behind and with the snap of a finger, the orb exploded violently. "Magnificent! Your power is every bit as impressive as I'd hoped... But, the curtain has just risen. Show me your best performance!" Elizabeth applauded as she summoned her next Persona. The God of thunder Thor had been summoned to slam his hammer to the ground with enough force to emit a large electric shockwave. Ace warped into the air and began rapidly shooting shards of ice at the new Persona with the speed of a machine gun. Thor's hammer effortlessly blocked each blow, yet the last thing Elizabeth expected was for the ground beneath her to rumble violently. Ace fled from his current position before a deadly thunderbolt could strike him down, he continued to shake the Earth beneath them before forcing a large stalagmite to erupt from beneath the Persona. Thor attempted another swing of it's hammer but the Persona faded away before it could do so. "Very well done. It's super effective!" Ace summoned a circle of cards and homed all of them in on the elevator attendant as she applauded the boy's performance. "Oh, that just won't do." Elizabeth casually pointed in the direction of each projectile. A card was disintegrated by a tiny blue laser with every point of the lady's finger. "You will have to try harder than that, you know." Elizabeth's warnings were swiftly answered by a raging thunderbolt, her entire being was submerged by a wall of smoke. Cue Music 6 "Marvelous... You wielded such power... The performance is on the way, I should give you something to remember!" The thunder's smoke was swiftly blown away by the lance of Cu Chulainn. Elizabeth herself was completely unharmed. Ace realized that his main priority would have to be the summoner herself, or else he would run out of magic at the worst possible time. The blonde downed the contents of an ether and warped right behind his foe. "Not quite." Elizabeth turned around to smack the blonde with her Compendium. Ace was forced to retaliate with his own physical attacks. What followed was... a rather unique sight to say the least. Ace's cards and Elizabeth's book were continuously clashing as if they were in a sword duel. "Wow. Who knew these weapons could be so durable? Alas, I must cut our fun short." Cu Chulainn brought his lance down on Ace as he readied another strike, forcing the boy to the ground in the process. "Please excuse me!" Elizabeth and her Persona rushed at the downed blonde and disappeared into a big ball of cartoonish violence. When the all out attack had ended, Elizabeth was surprised to see that Ace had completely disappeared again. "That's strange... I had not meant to disintegrate the boy." Her monologue had been interrupted when Cu Chulainn was struck by another barrage of cards. "Oh, it's nice to see you haven't died yet." The Persona blasted a vortex of wind at the blonde which was promptly frozen in its tracks. Quite literally. The whirlwind had been completely frozen over. Ace threw another set of cards through the open spots of the newly formed ice sculpture, forcing Cu Chulainn to block the assault with his spear. "Perfect." With a flick of the wrist, Ace slammed the frozen vortex into the Persona, forcing another break upon Elizabeth. She responded by summoning the fearsome angel Metatron. "How many more Eidolons do you have in that book?!" Ace asked, completely bewildered by the sight of the angel. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Elizabeth snapped her fingers. "And knowing is half the battle!" Ace placed a hand on his chin to ponder his situation as he was engulfed in a pillar of strange light. "I'm sorry, but why are you just standing there? That attack could have ended you instantly." "I apologize. I was expecting something cool to happen for some reason." Ace shrugged and fired a laser of Dragon Ball Z proportions upon the newly summoned Persona. "I always wondered why RPGs always give instant kill spells such abysmal accuracy." Elizabeth shrugged as she summoned her next Persona. To Ace's surprise, what emerged before him was an innocent looking little girl. She mumbled an unintelligible phrase. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Ace cautiously asked the girl who fixed him with an unsettling stare. "I said my name is Alice. And... will you DIE FOR ME?!" The girl lunged at Ace and the blonde quickly found his surroundings being coated in thick darkness. Ace had much difficulty moving out of Alice's grip as he noticed a full set of playing cards forming above his head. He barely managed to teleport away from the scene, leaving only a single card in his place. Alice picked the card up out of curiosity, which promptly exploded in the Persona's hand. "Most impressive! Perhaps you would survive this as well?" Elizabeth summoned the Persona Nebiros to shower the leader of Class Zero in a strange gas. Ace threw more cards at the Persona but Elizabeth switched it out before the attacks could even strike. Ace unexpectedly threw up a little in his mouth as Elizabeth summoned her next Persona: Masakado. (What the hell was in that gas?!) Elizabeth gave the blonde a gentle smile before exchanging a few choice words. "I must admit, this was a truly fun experience." Ace was still suffering under the effects of Nebiros's status effects. Enough so that he would not notice the giant sphere of destruction forming above him that was Megidolaon. Ac let out an agonizing scream as the giant magical sphere exploded upon him. ..."It seems, alas, that even you are not able to surpass me." Elizabeth solemnly nodded. She turned to walk away, only to be met with a powerful laser beam that knocked the attendant off her feet. She landed back on the arena with a dramatic pose to see Ace himself emerging from the blast he had been caught in. He was holding what appeared to be a colorless phoenix feather in his hand. "Heh. This thing sure saved my hide. Again." Cue Music 7 "So you mean to tell me you revived yourself from the brink of Death itself? Fascinating." Elizabeth's tone shifted harshly as she turned the pages of the Compendium once more. "Perhaps I would like to see how you fare against this." She pulled out a tarot card and crushed it in her hand. The attendant was surrounded by a blinding flash of dark energy. What emerged was a Persona who's appearance could strike fear into the hearts of any mortal man. It was the God of Death itself, Thanatos. Ace simply glared into the Persona's face in pure defiance. He summoned a circle of cards and disappeared from sight again. Thanatos zoomed in on the young blonde the moment he reappeared and began swinging at the boy with it's blade. Ace's card circle made for a good shield against the Persona's assault. The boy was forced on the defensive, constantly jumping or teleporting back while pelting Thanatos with a myriad of exploding cards. Ace soon found torrents of fire closing in on in from all sides. The shield of cards was laid onto the ground as Ace teleported straight into the air. An icy explosion replaced each one upon another snap of Ace's finger. Elizabeth simply closed in on the boy's position and used Thanatos as a makeshift ride to chase after him with a fierce whirlwind. The blonde promptly zoomed to the ground beneath the two and raised a card into the air, forcing a thunderbolt down immediately after. Elizabeth was separated from her Persona and fell to the ground with less grace then before. Ace had to take the opportunity to assault her with all of his might. Elizabeth took the full brunt of all sorts of card and magical strikes. Ace would not let up with his assault at all, ending his viscous combo by blowing the attendant into the air and blasting her with a Cannon Laser strong enough to force her back to the ground which created another large crater. Ace took a moment to catch his breath, but Thanatos closed in from behind to trap the boy in a tight coffin. "From this moment forth, I will give it my all." Elizabeth calmly stated as she raised a card into the air. "A moment, please... Diarahan. Now your ultimate fate awaits." Elizabeth soothed herself with a healing spell and ordered Thanatos to brutally assault the coffin as Ace remained trapped inside. The coffin was stabbed, exploded, frozen, and otherwise completely mutilated by the Persona's assault. The door opened to reveal a severely battered Ace groggily walking out of it. "I... won't... lose... yet..." The blonde weakly stated as he collapsed to the ground. "...Memento mori." Elizabeth stated in respect for her foe. Cue Music 8 Ace's body glowed as a magical glyph surrounded his body. The Eidolon Bahamut had emerged in his place and gave out a mighty roar. Elizabeth was quite impressed upon the sight of the majestic dragon. Bahamut reeled back and spat out a barrage of massive fireballs upon the elevator attendant. She simply smiled and summoned Thanatos to her side to shield her from the blasts. The God of Death was promptly launched away when Bahamut barged into it with a spinning tackle. Thanatos closed in on the dragon and clashed it's blade with Bahamut's claws. Blade and traded blows faster than the mortal eye could track. As the clash continued, Elizabeth noticed the dragons mouth steadily glow throughout the process. After a good minute had passed, the dragon's mouth had started to glow uncontrollably. It forced Thanatos to retreat to its master and unleashed a devastating Megaflare upon the duo. The resulting explosion could easily be mistaken for a nuclear bomb. The dragon suddenly let out cries of pain as it found itself trapped inside a massive magic circle. "Trap triggered." Elizabeth emerged from the blast completely unharmed and bombarded Bahamut with a series of energy blasts. Bahamut found itself hurtling even further into the skies uncontrollably as Thanatos charged up one last attack. "This is our grand finale. I give you... MEGIDOLAON!" Bahamut was unable to do anything else as its entire body was caught up in what could only be described as an enormous spirit bomb of destruction KO! Elizabeth approached the sight of the explosion to find Ace's mangled body in the epicenter of everything. She bowed to him in respect before turning around to leave. "I have gained much from this encounter. I'm glad I crossed paths with you on this journey... Memento mori." Results Cue Music 9 Theodore: DAMN! That was a lot closer than I ever expected! Nova: Ace is a cunning and daring strategist in battle. He could very easily adapt to almost all of Elizabeth's Personas, but he simply could not keep that up forever. Most of Liz's attacks would certainly be lethal to the boy should they succeed hitting him, so his skills in evasion greatly increased the blonde's survival rate. Theodore: Ace was battling against the clock above all else. The longer the fight went on, the shallower his chances of victory became and the lower his supply of magic dropped. Alice: The bottom line is that Elizabeth had been holding back for a good portion of the fight. Once she let everything loose, Ace could not do much to delay the inevitable. Just as Ace could counteract most of her actions, Elizabeth could do the same tenfold, changing her Persona to better meet the situation at hand. Nova: Ace's Eidolon summoning could certainly pose a massive threat to Elizabeth but this has two major problems. It sacrifices the users life and runs on a strict time limit. No matter how much damage Ace could dish out, Liz could very easily bring herself back to full health at the bat of an eyebrow. Theodore: Alas, while Ace's magic could work wonders to repel Liz's myriad of combat options, he simply could not last forever. Nova: It looks like Elizabeth had a full house up her sleeves! Theodore: But... she doesn't have any sleeves... Alice: The winner is Elizabeth. Post Episode Alice: Nova, I do not believe I like that mischievous look on your face. What are you doing? Nova: Oh, I'm just calling in a few favors. It's gonna be a great surprise! I even have the next episode planned! Theodore: Oh come now. I am perfectly capable of defending our boss in court! What kind of help could we possibly need? Nova: Like I said, just wait and see! Until then... Here's a Next Episode preview! Cue Music 10 Alice: ...It's just a music track. You're making the next combatants very obvi-'' ???: Reporting for duty dood! ... '''Theodore: Wow, are you guys still watching?' ... ...How about a little request? In the event that you decide to post a comment down below, add in *Your fate is in Megidolaon!* at the end of your comment to let us know you actually read the entire episode! Alice: At least you didn't spout any bullshit about you being the main character. Theodore: Thanks for your time! We hope you enjoyed yourselves, Theo out! Category:Team MMYP Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Final Fantasy vs Persona themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016